prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:To Plea or Not to Plea/@comment-25547603-20150301053339
It happened that night. I've been thinking about the whole mystery and... Of course I don't want to say that my theory is correct because I have no idea of how things are going to be... I came up with this theory and I tried to make it realistic. If you don't want to feel disappointed then just read this as a sort of fan fiction lol. If you begin reading, read till the end. Let's begin with Dr. Palmer saying to Marion "Stay away from the blonde girl". -> That girl must be CeCe. She often went to Radley pretending to be Alison. So CeCe - plot twist? - never visited Bethany, as a lot of people may think. Bethany, in the letter to Ali, wrote that she was looking forward to seeing Ali, as if that was the first time she was going to meet her. Bethany, IMO, didn't know how Alison looked like. Bethany never met Alison (or CeCe pretending to be Alison). Because CeCe was actually meeting Marion. But why? -> We know that Marion was a pediatric nurse before being committed due to depression. In that period, CeCe was angry because she thought she was kicked out of UPenn because of Alison and her friends. A lot of people knew that CeCe used to call them "devils". CeCe needed something to ruin Alison's perfect life, and she somehow found out that Marion knew something about Alison's family that no one knew. A horrible secret that CeCe needed to know... She visited Marion more than once, hoping she would tell her what she knew, and Dr. Palmer didn't like having her around. Anyway, someone realized that Marion found out their secret... -> Jessica couldn't allow Marion to tell CeCe what she knew. Jessica pushed Marion off the roof and killed her. Bethany saw everything, but didn't tell a thing because she (still) cared about Jessica. Jessica in Ali's nightmare said "This is all my fault. They'll be coming for you soon". (Foreshadowing). Oh, the fragile patient didn't exist, of course, because it's Jessica who killed Marion. -> Bethany was another patient at Radley that Jessica used to treat like a daughter. Bethany really liked Jessica, she was like an aunt to her. She was always around since she was a baby. I bet Jessica joined the Radley Board right when Bethany was committed. She's been caring about Bethany since the very beginning, even that Christmas when Alison found two identical dresses. But why? Because Bethany is Alison's twin. Jessica never told her husband or anyone else that she was pregnant with TWO babies. Jessica has been deeply in love with Mr. Young for several years, but him and his wife couldn't have children and she decided to make an extreme sacrifice: she gave one of her babies to the man she loved. Marion Cavanaugh knew that Jessica gave birth to two babies because she was a pediatric nurse and helped Jessica giving birth to them, but at that time she didn't know Jessica was giving away one of them. (It's only when she's in Radley, when she sees a girl who looks exactly like Alison and talks to her, that Marion understands what happened, even tho she doesn't tell Bethany the truth.) Jessica just left the hospital with the two babies, then gave one of them to Mr. Young - who lied to his wife and pretended he didn't know Jessica, as if she was the stranger assigned to them who wanted to give away her baby. When Jessica came back home with Alison, no one ever suspected a thing. During the years, she kept visiting Bethany and gave gifts to her. -> Alison, in the past few months before her disappearance, was sending letters to Bethany because she found out that her mother was always in Radley and spending a lot of time out with a girl. She found out her name - Bethany Young - and she began sending letters to that girl to get to know her. She found out that Jessica has been there for Bethany since she was born. Alison had no idea why and she wanted to find out. Alison was nice to Bethany, she wasn't jealous - she just wanted to find out the truth, and Bethany was nice to her too. -> CeCe didn't want to give up on her plan of revenge after Marion's death, and one day she finally found Bethany. CeCe was shocked because the secret Marion Cavanaugh knew was standing right in front of her: Bethany was identical to Alison. And that's when CeCe managed to turn the love Bethany had for Jessica into hatred. CeCe told Bethany that Jessica just used her to get to her father since she was a child, that Jessica never really cared about her and that Alison is an evil bitch who pretends to be nice with everyone. "I thought she Jessica really liked me, but everything she told me was a lie. Every word, every visit. I wonder if I can trust anyone in that family. Is it like mother, like daughter?". Bethany now hates Jessica and that's when she begins drawing: in her drawings, she represents Jessica as the Devil, and also draws Marion falling from the roof. These drawings, all the drawings, are of course related because Jessica is Marion's killer. -> CeCe has also a perfect plan: killing Alison and replacing her with Bethany. This way, Alison would be dead, Bethany would be free and she could plan her revenge against Jessica if she wanted to. -> CeCe knows that there's someone in Rosewood who would be a perfect ally: Melissa Hastings. (Marlene said these two know a lot about that night). Melissa hates Alison and she wants Alison to disappear. So they both plan everything. Alison will wear a yellow top, the same Bethany is going to wear. Bethany is gonna have the same identical Alison's bracelet. This way, Bethany will take Alison's place when Alison dies. CeCe will wear another identical yellow top so that Melissa can easily see her, Bethany and Alison. -> What CeCe and Melissa don't know, is that someone else is after Alison. Someone who found out Mona's game and decided to sign their threats as "A", just for that night. Infact, Mona couldn't be the one threatening Alison of death, knocking her and then saving her. It would make no sense. -> Bethany finds Alison and knocks her. Jessica yells at her: "What did you do?" Bethany runs away. CeCe sees the whole scene and then walks away, she doesn't see that Alison is later saved by Grunwald. -> "A" finds Bethany, which is of course identical to Alison, and knocks her. Melissa thinks it's Alison, and that Spencer killed her, and she buries her alive. She's protecting her sister, but also accomplishing her plan. "A" is Toby. He thinks Alison (it was actually CeCe, pretending to be her) visited his mom and killed her. He was also framed for the Jenna thing, in which he thinks every Liar is involved. He just wanted to punish Alison tho, but then the Liars began to investigate and he had to do something to stop them. When he found out that Alison was alive and that the Liars were helping her, he decided to torture all of them. Jessica was blackmailed by CeCe because CeCe told her that she knew her secret, and Jessica paid her. I need to be honest, I think it's possible that maybe Bethany isn't dead and that the body in the hole belonged to Sara Harvey. Maybe someone saved Bethany too, and she's Black Widow / Red Coat. Because either she is them, or I have no idea who they are lol. If you have questions I could try to answer, if you have things to tell me just do it!